Guardian Angel
by HappyTunaFish27
Summary: Neru has no memory of her life before she died, but she knew she was dead. One day she finds herself being transported to the dreams of 14 year old boy. How did she die and why has she suddenly become this boys guardian angel? Rated T just to be safe. NeruxLen (kinda).


**A/N: Sorry for being gone so long. I have no real excuse for this except that I have been lazy and sick. So here is a story idea I got while listening to Alluring Secret~ Black Vow (that song about angels and lesbian romance sung by Rin, Len and Miku for like 2 seconds). But this isn't going to be like the song. Anyway enjoy.**

 **Neru's POV**

I had died, I was not sure how, but I was reborn as a guardian angels of sorts in the afterlife.

A young blonde boy who was 14 was who I had become a guardian to, but it was kind of an accident.

After death I tried to figure out where I was and who I had been before I died, while looking for answers I had found myself in a boys dream.

He was dreaming about a carnival, the place seemed creepy, I thought he might have been having a nightmare. Once the boy in the dream saw me he was surprised but then smiled.

"I didn't think you would come," he said as he greeted me.

I'm not much of an actress but I had to play along, maybe then the dream would become more pleasant.

"Why would I not come?" I asked.

"You might have had better things to do, then to come to the carnival we went to as kids," He said as we began to walk through the strange carnival.

"I might as well come, for nostalgic purposes," I said.

"Yeah, this place does bring back some memories," he said with a sigh and a smile.

"Like that," he said as he pointed something in the distance.

I looked out, even though when we were walking I had seen a merry-go-round in front of us, I instead saw a wooden cross in the ground with a deflated orange balloon tied to it.

Who died?

But the boy must have woken up, because I was back in the unknown void I had been exploring before. What had just happened?

I tried to think about how I stumbled into someone's dream, and what did it mean?

Why was the carnival so weird? Why was their a grave with a balloon tied to it at this carnival? Did that boy know me?

Soon I found myself in that same carnival again, now we were getting off of a tiny wooden rollercoaster.

"Did you black out? The roller coaster isn't even that fast," the boy said.

"I was just tired, I wasn't really paying attention," I told him.

As we got off of the roller coaster I tried to look at the face of the main operating it, but there was no detail to his facial structure. It was as if he was just a placeholder.

"Let's sit down for awhile then," he suggested.

I nodded and the followed him to a bench, I looked at other people as they walked by, were they here last time? Like the man operating the roller coaster, none of them had distinct faces, it was almost as if they had no faces at all.

"Do you want to ride something else before we eat?" the boy asked as he pulled my thoughts back to him.

"What about that ride over there?" I asked pointing to something that looked interesting.

"Sure, let's go ride that," the boy said as he grabbed my hand and pulled me up off the bench. The gesture made me blush and had probably turned red as a tomato by the time we got on the ride.

The ride wasn't anything special. You sat in a two person car that was attached to a bunch of other crane like handles. Then the ride swung you around at a very fast pace. **(A/N: They had a ride like this at an amusement park I went to but I have no clue what it was called)**

"I'm glad we rode that BEFORE eating," the boy said with a chuckle as we got of the ride. I had gotten dizzy and found myself grasping the boy's arm for support as we looked for something else to do.

We decided we would ride the ferris wheel before we ate, but just like before I was suddenly back in the void. He must have woken up.

I was wondering if this was even a dream? Maybe it was a memory or an illusion. If it was a dream whose dream was it? His dream or my dream?

After almost losing my sanity over what was real and what was not real, I heard the boy say something.

"Isn't the view great!"

I opened my eyes to see that we were stopped at the very top of the ferris wheel. When I looked out of my window I saw nothing but fog, it was like the void…

"It's beautiful," I lied.

After a moment of silence I asked a question. "What do you see?"

He was about to answer but then the ferris wheel started moving again, and before we knew it we were getting back off at the bottom.

"Let's go get some food," he said.

We went to a small food stall and ordered our food. I ordered my Yakitori while the boy ordered Yakisoba. I tried to reach for a wallet or something but soon realised I had no pockets.

"I'll pay" said the boy as he pulled out his wallet.

"Thanks," I replied as the unidentifiable chef handed us our food. We sat down at a nearby picnic table and began to eat our food. It was weirdly silent. Even though other people were around us, nobody made a sound. They weren't frozen in time or anything, they were just silent. It was very unsettling.

"I saw the past," the boy suddenly told me. That one comment suddenly turned up the volume around us, the atmosphere seemed somewhat normal again.

"What do you mean you saw the past?" I asked.

But instead of answering my question he instead got up to throw away his trash. I don't even remember us finishing our food but suddenly we were both done eating.

"I need to go to the bathroom real quick, are you going too?" he asked.

"Yeah I should go," I said.

After I realised I had no pockets I had also realised I had never seen myself. I had no clue what I looked like. I could find a mirror in the bathroom.

I followed the boy to where the bathrooms were and opened the door to the girl's bathroom. But instead of ending up in a slightly dirty bathroom I found myself walking right back into the void.

He woke up again.

I still wanted to know what some parts of me looked like so I decided I would try to see all that I could. I held out my hands in front of me but I didn't see anything, which was weird since I could feel my hands being held out in front of me.

I decided to feel around myself for answers instead. I felt like I didn't even know my gender, so I felt around my chest. I think I have boobs but they are kind of small so I can't tell. I had to resort to touching other places. I soon concluded that I was born a female since I had traced my fingers around what I hoped was a vagina. I felt no penis, I was a girl. I then started to rub my arms, they were actually pretty soft. I then ran my hands up and down my legs, I had some stubble, I wish I could shave. I then felt my face, my lips weren't thin, but they weren't thick and my nose was small. I laced my fingers through my hair, my long hair fell to my knees.

This was all I found out about myself until I was back at the carnival. I found myself at the front of the line for something, I had no clue what it was at first but then we started boarding the ride. Well if you could even call what we just rode a ride. We were riding in swan boats in a pink set of rooms. There were cupids and red hearts all over the ride, and I think they were playing an American love song.

"Isn't this ride a little lame…" I said as I looked over at the boy.

"I guess, but I wanted to ride it with you," he said as he began to blush. I felt myself blushing too, and then the next thing I knew he was kissing me.

Sparks were flying between our swollen lips. I had grasped one of my hands in his short blonde ponytail, and the other hand rested on his shoulder limply. Both of his hands were wrapped around my tiny waist.

We then got off of the ride, afterwards we found out that they take a photo of you at the end of the ride, and we bought an awkward make-out session photo that had been taken of us. We both found it pretty hilarious but I was so embarrassed. I think he was a little embarrassed too since he was still blushing.

We then decided to go into a fun house. You know, those places full of balloons and clowns and all the junk. While walking we soon came to a room that had those wacky mirrors that distorted your appearance. I paused to look at myself.

I had golden eyes and golden blonde hair that had been put up into a side ponytail. I wore a black summer dress and no shoes. How come nobody had pointed out that I wasn't wearing any shoes? But that wasn't the most important thing I saw. Above my head a saw a halo. It was kind of faded as if it was made of light or something, but it was there. I looked at the boy, he didn't have one. At the moment I knew I was dead.

Suddenly the room filled with smoke, I thought it was a fire but when I grabbed the boy to pull him out he disappeared. I was back in the void.

At this point I was kind of mad because I had no clue what was happening. Why did I keep going back to that carnival? Who was that boy? Had I fallen in love with that boy? What is this void and why do I keep coming back.

I just layed down on the ground and stared at nothing for god knows how long. I needed the boy to dream again, I needed answers.

When I was back at the carnival I was holding hands with the boy and we were walking to the merry-go-round that was at the center of the amusement park. It was where I had seen the grave a few days before.

We got in line and had to wait a surprisingly long time, we then got onto the merry-go-round.

Instead of the merry-go-round having a bunch of different horses, this one had all different kinds of animals. The boy rode on a lion and I decided to ride on a giraffe right behind him.

I didn't really find the merry-go-round all that exciting, it was getting pretty boring when suddenly I felt some sort of vibration from the ground that almost made me fall off of my giraffe. I readed for a handle but instead of grabbing a hand I had grabbed the end of a deflated orange balloon. I then looked down to see that instead of riding the giraffe, I was riding the cross. I feel off and blacked out in confusion.

When I woke up I assumed I would end up in the void again, but instead I was in a field. When I stood up I saw that the field was behind some old houses in the middle of nowhere. I then looked behind me to see the same cross from the carnival. On it there was some words had been carved out: _Here Lies Neru Akita._

"Is that me?" I found myself asking out loud.

"Yes."

I hastily turned around to see the boy from the carnival looking at me with mournful blue eyes.

"10 years ago you were hit by a car, you survived but lost all your memories. 3 years later you still didn't remember a thing so you shot yourself, and you were buried behind your grandma's house." The boy explained.

"Who are you?" I asked.

He then chuckled a bit.

"You made out with me and pretended to know me even though you didn't know my name?" he said sarcastically.

"Whatever! You said that I had lost my memories anyway!" I replied.

"But I guess I had hoped that they would return to you in death." He replied with a sigh.

"My name is Len Kagamine, we lived next door to each other since we were babies, we were childhood friends," Len told me.

"What was that carnival we were at?" I asked.

"It was a carnival that we went to as kids, I don't even remember it anymore but It closed down after I graduated high school."

"Why were you having these dreams?" I asked.

"I don't know, it have something to do with my coma…"

"You're in a coma?" I asked.

"Yeah… I flunked out of college, I had become an alcoholic, I got into a deadly bar fight and I have been having dreams about my 14 year old self and you for the past couple days." He explained.

"That sucks…"

After a long moment of silence he finally began to cry to the point where he was sobbing hysterically.

"I'm gonna die," he said.

On impulse I got closer to him to hug him. I wrapped my arms around him and he laid his head down on my shoulder and cried some more.

"I don't wanna die," he said.

"If you could live, would you change for the better?" I asked.

"Of course."

I soon let go, there was something inside of me that knew what to do. I walked up to my grave and placed my hand on top of it.

I was in a hospital room. There were lots of medical machines and get well balloons. A girl with blonde hair slept by his side and held his hand. His sister maybe? Or maybe even his girlfriend.

I then looked down at the older Len, he had shaggy blonde hair that went to his collarbone, he had a little bit of stubble on his face and bags under his eyes. But to me he was still beautiful.

I knew I was just a ghost here, but still I leaned down to kiss the sleeping prince. I have stayed in this world too long, a passed what was left of my soul through a tender kiss and began to fade away.

With tears in my eyes, I smiled and said "Goodbye" as Len opened his eyes.

 **Len's pov**

I had opened my eyes and saw a girl with long blonde hair crying and smiling. She said something but before I could process it she had disappeared.

"Neru?" I tried to sit up but I ended up waking Rin, who had been using my hand as a pillow.

"L-Len… you're alive!" she was suddenly wide awake and began she held me tightly in her slender arms.

"It's a miracle!" Rin claimed as she began to sob.

It wasn't a miracle, it was Neru. She was in my dreams, she was in my room and now she's in my heart.

She saved me, and I will be eternally grateful. Once I get out of the hospital I will become a better person, I will not waste the life that Neru gave me.

 **A/N: The ending was kind of weak but I was struggling. Also it's like midnight now and I still need to shower and work on my cosplay costume tomorrow at like the crack of dawn. If you liked this story or were confused about anything please review!**


End file.
